


Family Drama

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Family Drama

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Title:** Family Drama

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 415

“Where did Darrin go?” Sam asked as she carried in the presents she had stashed in the study closet.

Endora took a sip of her martini and looked at Maurice. “Maurice, you had better tell her.” She played with the toothpick full of olives in her glass.

“Tell me what?” Sam looked at them both. “What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything. It was your father.” Endora got up to make another drink.

“Daddy?” Sam put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“I just sent him off to the North Pole. You know he really shouldn't say things like there’s no such thing as Santa Claus.”

“Daddy, he's a mortal. They all think that.” Sam started to put the presents under the tree. “Bring him back.”

“Maybe you should tell her the other thing too, Maurice.” Endora stirred her fresh martini. She sat down and glared at him over the rim of the glass as she took a sip.

“What other thing?” Sam stood up and sighed.

“I may have turned him into a reindeer first.” Maurice pointed at Endora. “She suggested it.”

“Me! Don't you get me involved in this!” Endora put her drink on the table. “I wasn't the one who cast the spell.” She picked up her drink again. “At least, I didn't turn him into a sugarplum and almost let him get eaten like last year. Speaking of Clara, She's running late.”

“She'll be here later. She was going to see the aurora borealis first.”

“That old light show?” Endora chuckled. “I think she may have a beau again. That's where she took the last one for the holidays.”

“I didn't ask.” Sam grinned then turned to Maurice. “Daddy, bring Darrin back before he gets himself in trouble.”

Maurice sighed. “If you must have that….”

“Daddy!”

Maurice snapped his fingers and Darrin appeared covered in snow. “There.”

“Sam!” Darrin raised his finger to her.

Sam wiggled her nose and put him in a hot shower. “He’ll be in a better mood when he warms up. Daddy, no more sending him odd places.”

“I’ll just turn him into a gingerbread man next time. He's already been a sugarplum.” Maurice picked up a cookie and bit into it. “He winked at Endora.”

Endora chuckled. “He would taste terrible. He might make you quite ill.”

“You both need to behave.” Sam glared at them both.

“Just a little holiday cheer, Samantha.” Endora smirked. “For us at least.”


End file.
